


Timing? What Timing?

by Skye_Willows



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And some not so awkward, Awkward questions, Fluff and Crack, Gavin is done with Nines' shit, M/M, Nines is a disaster and he revels in it, Social Disaster Nines, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: Nines is a social disaster with no sense of tact or timing. Fact.His skill of asking questions at the most inopportune times is legendary - so legendary that he can still catch he partner off guard, even years later.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 25
Kudos: 184
Collections: Melting Pot Prompts





	Timing? What Timing?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So as part of a fun event on a Discord server that I'm a member of, we're completing random prompts and sharing them for fun.
> 
> This week's prompt was: "Really, you want to do this now?"
> 
> My only excuse for this is that I love these two being soft disasters, and I love making Nines be a troll to Gavin.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had become somewhat of a running joke over the years that the later the RK series android, the worse their sense of timing. Markus was known for being tactful, Connor less so. Nines though? Nines was a walking disaster when it came to knowing when was the appropriate time to ask a question or not.

Hence why the youngest RK android had been all but banned from interviews. More often than not he ended up derailing the questioning by asking something ridiculous along the lines of ‘are you aware the stain on your jacket is 2.45 years old?’. That along with querying where someone ‘ascertained fake sunglasses of such high quality, as it might require follow up action’ were among Nines’ highlight reel.

In saying that, the random angles would often catch perps off guard during interrogations. More than once Nines would come out with such an obscene question that their suspects would forget that they were dealing with an android who, social awkwardness aside, was a master of reading bodily tells thanks to his scanners. Quite a few people, Gavin, Connor and Hank included, wondered if Nines played up to it nowadays. 

Nines knew that he was a social disaster, and if anything he revelled in the reactions it garnered. 

Maybe not surprising considering some of Nines’ favourite memories were from those moments. Seeing Gavin spill coffee down himself when Nines commented on the human using a cologne that belonged to someone else in the precinct was infamous, as was when Fowler shouted Nines out of his office for ‘inappropriate conduct’. The smirk on Nines’ face had been framed by Hank for the android’s desk.

Yep, Nines definitely knew what he was doing – and he only got worse as the years went on.

After he and Gavin became a couple (which happened courtesy of Nines asking Gavin if he’d need some help with his frequent inappropriate boners at work), there were frequent pools around the precinct surrounding Nines’ famous skills. They ranged from Gavin’s next reaction, to how long it would take or even what Nines would ask. There were also other pools for everyone else, but the one between Gavin and Nines was by far the largest. 

Some of the bets never expired, however, which led to some rather large pay-outs sitting there ready for the taking.

* * *

Eight years after the revolution, in 2046, everyone was preparing for Hank and Fowler’s joint retirement party. Originally it was set only to be Fowler’s retirement, but a seemingly innocent accident in the gym meant that Hank was carrying a long-term injury. He was never set to return to the field, so he took the insurance money from an incident on DPD premises that wasn’t his fault and decided to retire in peace.

Of course, things never went to plan. Intel came in from an undercover operative, their own Chris Miller, and everyone was scrambling to bring down a trafficking ring. The operation was being led by Gavin and overseen by Hank before the older lieutenant passed the reigns to his younger counterpart upon his retirement. 

When a small group of officers were ambushed further inside the complex, Gavin didn’t hesitate. He took Nines, Connor and a few others with him to shoot their colleagues free. It was a heated battle but fortunately there were plenty of places for the DPD to take cover. With years of training from the androids in their ranks, they were sharper than ever. 

Gavin found himself side-by-side with Nines, Connor at the other end of the room taking cover behind an overturned desk as they steadily pushed their perps back. They’d managed to reach their stranded comrades and with the extra numbers, the DPD were well placed to make their final move.

“Would it be inappropriate to state that you look incredibly attractive when you’re trying to shoot someone?”

_ Fucking Nines… _

After turning to just stare at his completely straight-faced partner, Gavin threw his arms out in exasperation. “Seriously, Nines? You’re gonna come out with comments like that when there’s only a flimsy desk between us and some goons with guns? Fuck’s sake!” Gavin exclaimed while peeking over to make sure their team was safe.

“Or would it be worse to state that now that you’ve decided to let yourself go grey naturally that I find just the sight of you arousing?” the android went on, which had Gavin sighing in despair.

“You’re taking the fucking piss…”

“That your shirt is slightly too small after shrinking in the wash and the way it stretches is distracting?”

“ **_Nines!”_ **

“Marry me?”

Gavin froze at the last one, finally giving his partner his full attention. “What…?” he whispered, to which Nines finally cracked a smile.

“Will you marry me, Gavin?”

Before the other man could answer, another flurry of bullets acted as a sharp reminder of where they were. “Really, you want to do this now?!” he yelled, while kicking Nines not too subtly. “Bring the perps in before you start fucking proposing, asshole!” He would deny till the day he died that Nines’ completely inopportune proposal had actually been perfect for the idiot, cause he didn’t want to give Nines ideas of how to top that moment of ‘genius’.

Once they were out and all the guilty parties were in handcuffs, Gavin pulled Nines aside and kissed him soundly, giving the android a sly smirk. “You asked me right then because you wanted to surprise me, didn’t you?” he smiled. In all honesty Gavin had been waiting for months, having spied the ring at home completely on accident. Knowing Nines, he’d figured that out and had been trying to think of a way to still catch Gavin off guard.

“I do have somewhat of a reputation, it would be a shame to spoil it,” Nines teased, to which Gavin laughed.

“You stupid, psychotic bastard,” he snickered while kissing Nines even more soundly.

“Can I assume that’s a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes, you dingbat.”

Much to Gavin’s surprise, a week after the news broke about the engagement, he was astounded to find a sizeable transfer of money into his account – along with a text message.

_ Consider the money an early wedding present. Seemed only right after Nines’ idiotic proposal nailed me 10 grand out of everyone at the DPD for ‘proposing inopportunely after Gavin became Lieutenant and gave up dyeing his hair’. I swear the shitbag might have cheated and found out about my bet from someone (not looking at Connor in the slightest…).  _

_ You’re gonna make one hell of a successor as Lieutenant. Good luck, kid. _

As much as Nines might be a socially awkward twit…he was Gavin’s socially awkward twit with a heart of gold.

Gavin wouldn’t have him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows) and [Tumblr](https://skyewillows.tumblr.com), where you can find links to my original works along with various events I'm taking part in.
> 
> I am a slave to all forms of feedback (kudos, subs, bookmarks and especially comments), so please feel free to indulge me.
> 
> See you next time guys!


End file.
